It's Fusion Time Part 2
It's Fusion Time Part 2 is the twelfth episode of the second season in Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot As the tournament continues, Twilight and her friends were now ready to poses their Fusion Ranger Modes for the very first time. Meanwhile, The rescue party grows stronger for Ransik's company with some help from Discord, Scorpan and Catrina. Aikko's Great news/Going to Ivan Ooze's Lair At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Aikko informs everyone about the Harmony Force Rangers victory at the first tournament. At last, Discord, Scorpan and Catrina are next to go into Ivan Ooze's Lair. And joining them are Matoombo, Itassis, Norg and Tenaya, And the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic Force, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM joined in. More Power Rangers coming to the rescue/The Rescue Team begins to grow Just then, More Foot Soldiers kept coming against the Power Rangers. As the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers backed up the first group of Rangers, Discord, Catrina and Scorpan gathered the other to join the rescue team. The Harmony Force Rangers make ready for the next Tournament At that moment, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are getting ready for the second tournament. Then, Spike was getting a reading of the Power Rangers in the lair with the plan working. Fighting the Space Ninjas, Zeltrax and Broodwing/Now Activating Fusion Modes The Battle was on again, They were about to battle Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Zeltrax and Broodwing. Then, The Harmony Force Rangers activated ther Fusion Ranger Modes. At last, They've brought down the Space Ninjas, Zeltrax and Broodwing. Battling Morticon, Imperious and the Barbarian Beasts and Eight Terrors Soon, The Harmony Force Rangers are up against Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe, And the Eight Terrors: Sculpin, Magma, Oculous, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Serpentina, Gekkor and Black Lance. It was a tough fight, But they were able to take them all down with their Fusion Ranger Modes. Bringing Down Kamdor and the Fearcats Later, Twilight and her friends begin to fight Kamdor and the Fearcats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar. It didn't take too long at all, Because the Hamony Force Rangers won again. Fighting the Overlords, Five Fingers of Poison and Phantom Beast Generals Then, The Harmony Force Rangers begin their fight against Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja, And the Phantom Beast Generals: Scorch and Snapper. It took a while, But the Hamony Force Ranger won again. Taking down Professor Cog, Kilobyte and the Venjix Generals Until Finally, The Harmony Force Rangers fought Professor Cog, Kilobyte, General Shifter and General Crunch. It took sometime, But Twilight and her friends won again. Ivan Ooze was getting more upset/Serrator gets caught and possessed by Ooze With the second tournament over, Ivan Ooze was getting more upset with Twilight and her friends winning. Meanwhile, Serrator lost his patient and was about to kill Ransik while chained up. Suddenly, Snide and Doomwing caught him as he was brought down. Just as Singe led Ivan to him, He used his Ooze to possess his mind and obey his orders. Heckyl bounded with Flurry Heart/Never giving up hope Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Heckyl started bounding with Flurry Heart by showing her a hand puppet of the Spinosaurus. With Cadance and Shining Armor viewing that moment, They along with Celestia and Luna were reminded by Dulcea to never give up hope. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Odashi *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *The Harmony Force Rangers uses the Fusion Ranger Modes for the first time. *Aikko uses her Magic Flower Perfume to give the gang their flower propellers for the first time. *The second part is based on the tradition of the next Power Rangers series of Disney from Power Rangers Ninja Storm to Power Rangers RPM. *The Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers will go help the others Rangers while Discord, Scorpan, Catrina, Matoombo, Norg and Tenaya joins the rescue party to find Ransik. *The Storyline continues in It's Fusion Time Part 3. Transcript *It's Fusion Time Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225